If MP3s Excisted in the '80s
by Dobbledore-97
Summary: This is what I call Harry Potter Tweaked Version... Basicly Harry Potter Comedy...
1. The Advert

**If MP3s Existed in the 80s**

**Ch.1**

_**Have you ever wandered what would have happened if Baldemort- I mean Voldemort died before he got to the Potter Residence? And if MP3s would have done better made in the '80s? Here's your chance to find out...**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was a dark, foggy morning, 30th of October 1980. Voldemort was in his house, watching the news, when the adverts came on.

"No one cares about getting minty-fresh breath you damn commercial; I just want the adverts to finish so I can watch 'Clifford the Big Red Dog'!" he screamed at the Aqua-fresh commercial. Then an advert that really made him want to kill someone.

"Do you need help? Are you shouting at random objects? You do? Then call 01234 56789 and we will help you solve your problem!" said a cheesy looking social worker on the television.

"Oh no you didn't!" said Voldemort sounding a lot like a teenage girl. Then suddenly stopping him from 'Avada-Kadavraing' the television, the phone rang.

"Hiya Voldie honey!" said the voice from the other end of the phone.

"OMG! Hiya Petey!" answered Voldemort, again sounding like a teen girl.

"I have the best news!"

"Oh don't tell me you have a date! My Petey is growing up!"

"Stop it, its not like you have ever had a date!"

"If it's not that then what is it?"

"I know where James and Lily are!"

"No way!

"Yeah way!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Totally!"

"Where?"

"Their house!"

"I checked there!"

"They must have been at TESCO'S!"

"Not TESCO'S"

"Yeah TESCO'S"

"Not TESCO'S"

"Yeah TESCO'S"

3 long hours later…

"Not TESCO'S"

"Yeah TESCO'S"

"Oh they have terrible taste, should have went to M&S"

"Yeah I love their cheddar…"

"Okay got to go to the little boy's room!"

"See you later Voldie!" and finally they hung up. So off Voldemort went to the bathroom. When he came back he realised that the television was still on. So he went to switch it off (he had missed Clifford the Big Red Dog) but then an advert came on.

"Isn't it annoying when you have to go somewhere and listen to music at the same time, but you don't have a wireless radio? This may change your life folks, the new MP3! It's like a tiny CD player that you download songs onto off of the computer! And best of all its wireless! Buy one now at M&S!" said a man with brown hair and a light stubble.

"Oh my god! I love M&S! And I feel the exact same way! LETS GO SHOPPING!" screamed Voldemort excitedly as he grabbed his Debenhams jacket.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_**I do not own Harry Potter, Joanne Rowling does.**_

_**Just so you know.**_


	2. The Deadly MP3

**If MP3s Existed in the '80s**

**Ch.2**

He grabbed a handful of flu powder and ran to his old dusty fireplace excitedly as he rarely travelled by flu powder; he liked to walk and run places because of his lack of muscles, and he wanted a better shape for Peter Pettigrew, his crush he was on the phone to earlier.

"Marks & Spencer's!" he shouted clearly as he dropped a handful of flu powder on the fire grates. Approximately 15 minutes later Voldemort was running along to the bus stop to go home and load some songs onto his MP3.

Finally once he had loaded some Barbie songs on his new MP3, he went and phoned up Peter.

"Hi Petey!" he squealed excitedly.

"Voldie, hi!" answered Peter

"I just went to M&S!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I got an MP3!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, I'm going to go to J and L's house now!"

"Who?"

"James and Lily's!"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"See you later now!" and again, they both hung up. By now it was 07:00pm, and Voldemort knew he had to set of for James and Lily's house, or he won't get there before midnight. You may be wandering why Voldemort wanted to find James and Lily Potter. It was because Voldemort was a dark wizard, and, well how do you put it… Well he liked to kill people. I know, I know, it sounds stupid because of how he has been acting so far in this story, but yes, it's true. So he switched on his MP3 and went out to his Mercedes Benz car.

Finally he arrived at James and Lily's house, but couldn't find a place to park so he parked a bit further from the house. He needed to walk the rest, and was so engrossed in him music, that he didn't notice the knight bus zooming down the road. To him it was all a blur; he was moshing his imaginary hair and suddenly a Triple Decker, deep purple coloured bus rammed into him like a giant bull, freshly woken. In no time at all he was left in the middle of the road, weak and eventually dies.


End file.
